


А что, если...

by Arhiplut



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhiplut/pseuds/Arhiplut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джош за несколько дней до поездки, закатил вечеринку, на которой между ним и Крисом произошло кое-что, что изменило их отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А что, если...

Крис не ожидал, что будет так себя чувствовать. Стоять сейчас с Джошем, обсуждая горы, и так отстойно себя чувствовать. Господи, как у Джоша получается вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, будто и не было той пьянки пять дней тому назад и того, что случилось после неё? Того, вспоминая о чём, Крис густо краснеет и нервно кусает губы. 

Тогда Джош вёл себя совсем иначе, он так запросто изменил их дружеские отношения, переводя их во что-то совершенно иное. В тот вечер Джош был другой, словно кто-то незнакомый принял облик лучшего друга Криса, кто-то, кому нравится Крис, кто-то, кто желал Криса. Сейчас же Джош, такой же, как и всегда, ехидно улыбаясь, поглядывает на Криса с какой-то отстранённостью в глубине глаз. 

Крис растерянно достаёт из кармана телефон, хотя и так прекрасно знает, что вышек сотовой связи здесь и в помине нет, но всё равно ворчит на этот счёт. Джош лишь отшучивается в ответ и идёт к порогу дома. Увидев Эшли, Крис ощущает себя совсем неловко, устремляет взгляд себе под ноги и торопливо следует за Джошем, стараясь не оборачиваться.

\- Эй-эй-эй! Ну так что, будем веселиться? - спрашивает Крис, когда они останавливаются. Он пытается быть весёлым и беззаботным, при этом стараясь выглядеть естественно. О, чёрт, откуда вообще взялись эти мысли про естественность? Но правда в том, что Криса это реально волнует, он нервничает как девица на первом свидании. Но так-то и не удивительно, ведь он не видел Джоша с той самой вечеринки, они даже и не поговорили нормально. Криса это волнует, он не знает, как теперь себя вести, как быть с Эшли, которая сейчас отошла куда-то на задний план в его мыслях.

\- Конечно! - Джош в хорошем настроении, но Крис чувствует, что что-то не так.

\- Ты-то как?.. - Крис понимает, что Джош может подумать, что он имеет в виду то, что случилось между ними, а обсуждать это здесь он как-то не готов, поэтому быстро добавляет: - Наверное, тяжело возвращаться сюда…

\- Стоп, - Джош обрывает его и смотрит исподлобья, от этого взгляда у Криса перехватывает дыхание - настроение Джоша заметно испортилось, из-за этого Крис слегка опешил.

\- Ну я просто… - растерянно мямлит он.

\- Со мной всё нормально. Я хочу, чтобы мы хорошо провели время, понимаешь? - он делает ударение на «мы» и окидывает Криса взглядом, плотоядным таким взглядом, от которого того бросает в жар, хоть на улице далеко не жарко, даже наоборот, и дыхание сбивается, словно пробежал марафон. Он уже не слушает, что дальше говорит Джош, только кивает, хватая ртом воздух.

**5 дней назад. Квартира Джоша.**

Джош решил устроить вечеринку, Крис обрадовался, ведь весь этот год Джош старался избегать подобных мероприятий, был грустный и замкнутый. Только с Крисом он продолжил общаться так же близко, как и прежде, от остальных он отгородился. Но на вечеринку он позвал всех, в том числе и Эш, при виде которой у Криса подгибались колени, а руки начинали потеть.

А сейчас Крис стоит на кухне, впрочем, стоит он не очень твёрдо, слегка покачиваясь, перед глазами у него всё кружится, и виной этому бутылка невообразимо дорогущего коньяка пятидесятилетней выдержки из личного запаса мистера Вашингтона, которую они распили вместе с Джошем и ребятами.

Из гостиной доносятся громкая музыка и весёлые голоса, Крису же не так уж и весело сейчас. У него ничего не получается с Эшли, он не может набраться смелости, и даже выпивка не помогает. Крис настолько погружается в свои невесёлые размышления, что не замечает подкравшегося сзади Джоша.

\- Что такое, приятель, загрустил? - Джош резко хватает Криса за бока, от чего тот тонко вскрикивает и чуть ли не падает.

\- А-а-а-а! Ты! Уф, у меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился, - Крис возмущённо смотрит на заливающегося смехом Джоша.

\- Ты куда пропал? Без тебя нихрена не весело, - Джош складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Криса слегка нетрезвым взглядом.

\- Просто… устал, наверное, - Крис отводит взгляд - он абсолютно не умеет врать, а сейчас это неумение усугубилось благодаря алкоголю. 

\- Да ладно тебе, братан, что случилось-то? Это из-за Эшли? - Крис кивает и грустно вздыхает.

\- Я мог бы попробовать сейчас поговорить с ней…

\- Чувак, она ушла домой, - Крис не знает, что именно сейчас испытывает. Досаду? Облегчение? Пожалуй, больше облегчение, его до чёртиков пугает всё это, Крис очень боится быть отвергнутым.

\- Хм… да, - глубокомысленно проговаривает он, садясь на табурет.

\- Да-а-а, так ты никогда девственности не лишишься, друг, - Джош садится на табуретку рядом с Крисом и кладёт руку ему на колено. - Эй, хочешь, я могу помочь тебе? – Крис, посмеиваясь, поворачивается к Джошу, но его улыбка исчезает, когда они сталкивается взглядом. 

\- Ты чего, блин, на что это ты намекаешь, а? 

\- А что, такого-то? Давай попробуем? - Джош пьяно улыбается и второй рукой обхватывает Криса за талию.

\- Да ты, похоже, пьян в свинину, дружище! - Крис скидывает руку Джоша со своего колена и встаёт с табурета, но Джош притягивает его к себе и целует. От удивления Крис открывает рот, и Джош, сочтя это приглашением, углубляет поцелуй. Крис стоит словно в ступоре, они с Джошем уже целовались раньше, ещё давно, когда надоело тренироваться на помидорах. Сейчас же всё совсем иначе, чем тогда, сейчас Джош целует его страстно, пошло и развратно, можно сказать, трахает языком рот бедного ошарашенного Криса. Может быть, из-за опьянения или же из-за чего-то другого, но ему это начинает нравиться, он аккуратно кладёт руки на плечи Джоша и пытается несмело ответить на поцелуй, но через несколько секунд приходит в себя и отпихивает Джоша. - Это нихрена не смешно, Джош, дурацкая шутка!

\- А я и не шутил, - Крис сглатывает, по инерции облизывает губы и, заметив, с каким желанием Джош смотрит на его рот, начинает испуганно пятиться. - Крис, ты чего, боишься меня? Чувак, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, клянусь. Ты же знаешь меня, братан, ну же, Крис, - Джош подходит к Крису и, взяв его руку в свою, подносит к губам, целуя каждый палец. Крис знает Джоша, но понятия не имеет, кто сейчас стоит перед ним, это не Джош, нет-нет-нет, Джош бы не стал смотреть на Криса так, он не стал бы целовать его руки с таким выражением лица, настоящий Джош сделал бы так только в шутку. - Я просто хочу помочь тебе раскрепоститься, стать смелее, понимаешь? - Крис сначала кивает, а затем, опомнившись, отрицательно мотает головой. - Если ты не хочешь, то достаточно только сказать об этом, и тогда мы остановимся, не будем продолжать, - Джош вопросительно смотрит на Криса, ожидая, что тот ответит. Крису понравился поцелуй, хоть он и понимает где-то на периферии сознания, что это ненормально, но сейчас ему интересно продолжить. 

\- Я… не против, - тихо выдыхает Крис, стыдливо краснея.

\- Уверен? - Крис ни капельки не уверен, он не уверен даже в том, что то, что здесь происходит сейчас, - это на самом деле; голова идёт кругом, а внутренности скручивает от волнения.

\- Эм, да, я уверен, - он нервно смеётся и боязливо оглядывается по сторонам. Джош хватает Криса за руку и без слов ведёт в спальню. Когда они заходят в комнату, Крис собирается спросить насчёт остальных, ушли они или всё ещё там, в гостиной. Но Джош не даёт ему этого сделать, припечатывая к стене и накрывая губы очередным поцелуем, на этот раз нежным и бережным, и через секунду Крис уже и не помнит то, что хотел спросить. Проворные руки Джоша помогают Крису избавиться от одежды и мягко подталкивают в сторону кровати. Крис запинается, запутавшись в штанинах, и, неловко взмахнув руками, падает на кровать. Джош так заразительно смеётся, что Крису тоже становится весело. - Хватит ржать, раздевайся тоже, мне неловко тут одному вот так валяться! - Джош хохочет пуще прежнего, смотря, как Крис барахтается, стряхивая штаны. Кое-как успокоившись, Джош начинает раздеваться, Крис наблюдает за ним, нервно кусая губы и пыхтя от смущения. Хоть он много раз видел друга без одежды, раньше это не вызывало такого смущения, но опять же, раньше они и не собирались заняться сексом. А сейчас собираются. Они будут заниматься сексом, трахаться, Джош трахнет Криса. Осознав это, Крис прикрывает лицо руками и тихо ругается.

\- Что не так? - голос Джоша раздаётся совсем рядом с ухом Криса. Он убирает руки от лица и смотрит на Джоша.

\- Всё хорошо. Д-давай уже повеселимся как порнозвёзды, - Крис пытается пошутить, чтобы скрыть, насколько он смущён, но, поняв, как это прозвучало, смущается ещё сильнее.

\- Как порнозвёзды… Охуенное выраженьице, нужно будет запомнить, - Джош улыбается и забирается на кровать, ложась рядом с Крисом, в руках он держит какой-то тюбик. 

Крис только сейчас замечает, что Джош уже полностью раздет, на нём не осталось даже трусов. Крис поворачивается на бок, лицом к Джошу, и смотрит тому между ног, на стоящий толстый член. Сейчас он испытывает смешанные чувства, любопытство и жгучий стыд, Крису вроде и хочется прикоснуться, и стеснительно это как-то. Он тянется снять очки, но Джош останавливает его, перехватывая руку на полпути. - Оставь, - Джош толкает его в плечо, подхватывает пальцами резинку трусов Криса и тянет их вниз, тот приподнимает бёдра, давая Джошу стянуть с себя последний элемент одежды. Джош снова целует Криса, а его руки в это время ласково оглаживают Крисову спину. Через некоторое время Крис совсем расслабляется, Джош очень ласков с ним и очень нежен, Крис и не думал, что его друг может быть таким. Хотя он вообще не думал о Джоше в подобном ключе. Джош покрывает поцелуями грудь Криса, изредка прикусывая маленькие затвердевшие соски, слыша в ответ на свои действия тихие томные вздохи. Крис уже настолько возбуждён, что сам неосознанно раздвигает перед Джошем ноги, в мыслях прося того, чтобы он уже хоть что-то сделал. Словно услышав мысли Криса, Джош разводит его ноги, лукаво улыбаясь, а затем опускается между бёдер, опалив горячим дыханием головку его члена. Крис вздрагивает и затуманенным взглядом смотрит на Джоша.

\- Что ты… хочешь сделать? 

\- Я хочу тебя вылизать, - до Криса сейчас плохо доходит смысл слов, но от того, как Джош это произносит, по телу Криса бегут мурашки, низ живота сводит приятной судорогой, а член возбуждённо дёргается.

Хоть Джош и сказал «вылижу», Крис не подумал, что он реально будет лизать, но именно это он сейчас и делает: Джош массирует языком девственную дырку, лижет, смачивая слюной, периодически целуя, так же нежно, как до этого целовал рот Криса.

Крис комкает простыни и жмурит глаза, пытаясь не скулить в голос. Ему сейчас невообразимо хорошо и приятно, но в то же время невероятно стыдно, настолько, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю. 

\- Ох… господиисусебожемой, - бормочет Крис, чувствуя, что скоро кончит.

\- Ты молитву, что ли, читаешь? - вскидывая голову, посмеиваясь, спрашивает Джош.

\- Да, я… тут решил помолиться, чтобы время зря не терять, - Джош тянется за тюбиком смазки, лежащим рядом, и выдавливает её себе на пальцы, Крис внимательно следит за его действиями, словно завороженный.

\- Эй, Крис. А ты сам, когда шкурку гонял, использовал там пальцы или что-нибудь ещё? - у Криса вырывается сдавленный стон, когда Джош прикасается к нему скользкими пальцами, легонько поглаживая припухшую розовую дырку.

\- Д-да, несколько раз, - врать в подобной ситуации просто нет смысла, да и не может Крис сейчас врать, не в том он состоянии, от этих расспросов у Криса поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а из-за сильного возбуждения сбивается дыхание. Он не может поверить, что всё это сейчас в самом деле, что перед ним сейчас его лучший друг творит с ним такие грязные сексуальные штучки, которые раньше Крис видел только в порнухе.

\- Что именно? - Джош смотрит на Криса немигающим взглядом, его самого уже трясёт от нетерпения, но Джош не может так просто взять его, хоть ему и хочется, очень хочется.

\- Пальцы конечно, за кого ты меня принимаешь? - в следующее мгновение у Криса не получается сдержать вскрика, потому что Джош пропихивает в него сразу два подвижных пальца. Крис шире расставляет ноги, и Джош ложится на него сверху.

\- Ты прекрасен, - вдруг произносит Джош, смотря на Криса каким-то странным взглядом. Это охереть как неожиданно! Крис, мягко говоря, в шоке от этого откровения, он поворачивает голову в сторону и закрывает глаза, слышать, как Джош на полном серьёзе говорит, что он прекрасен, - это слишком. Зачем он так сказал? - Крис, не отворачивайся, - Джош добавляет ещё один палец и двигает ими более резко, покрывая поцелуями Крисову шею и ключицу.

\- Ох-х-х… может, уже, а?

\- Хорошо, - Джош берёт в руки тюбик со смазкой. - Прижми ноги к груди, - Крис испуганно округляет глаза, он абсолютно не готов вот так вот раскрыться, выставить себя напоказ, но всё равно послушно подтягивает ноги к груди, не решаясь что-то возразить.

\- А может, я лучше перевернусь? - хрипловатым голосом спрашивает Крис, поглядывая на Джоша из-под опущенных ресниц. Джош весь раскраснелся, глаза лихорадочно поблёскивают, волосы всклокочены, а губы припухли - Крис и подумать не мог, что его лучший друг может казаться ему настолько эротичным. Джош отрицательно мотает головой и выдавливает Крису между ягодиц сразу полтюбика смазки, тот морщится от неприятной скользкости, но через мгновение это уже не особо важно, потому что Джош начинает вставлять ему. Это чертовски больно. Сначала Крис терпит это непрекращающееся давление, но, не выдержав, упирается рукой в грудь Джошу, тот всё понимает и останавливается.

\- Больно? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Джош, в ответ Крис лишь коротко кивает, у него в голове звучит вопрос «какого вообще хера я согласился на всё это?», но ответа на этот вопрос у него нет. Джош не двигается, он ласкает рукой член Криса, а второй рукой оглаживает его бока и грудь. Немного погодя боль утихает, а Крис начинает томно вздыхать, часто облизывая губы.

\- И как тебе? - тихо спрашивает Крис, смущённо смотря на Джоша.

\- М-м-м… как сливочный пирог, - Крис замечает смешинки в глазах Джоша и несильно пихает его в плечо. - Внутри тебя так охуенно, бро.

\- Ой всё, иди ты! - Крис готов разрыдаться от стыда, Джош, видя его реакцию, усмехается и без предупреждения подаётся вперёд, входя на всю длину, Крису всё ещё больно, но уже не так сильно. Он скрещивает ноги на пояснице Джоша и закрывает лицо руками, но Джош берёт его за запястья и прижимает их к постели. То, что Джош не даёт ему закрыться и так бесстыдно разглядывает, заставляет Криса, испытывать странное, ранее неизвестное удовольствие, словно понимание, что вот сейчас они занимаются настоящим, взрослым сексом, грязным и пошлым. Он думает о том, что кайфует, когда его имеет мужик. И ладно если бы это был просто незнакомый мужик, но это Джош! Парень, с которым они знакомы уже кучу лет, тот, кто знает о Крисе практически всё. Член Джоша внутри Криса. Джош трахает его в задницу, а он лежит под ним и стонет словно девица какая-то. От возбуждения у Криса стекленеет взгляд, а через несколько минут его скручивает сильнейшим за всю его жизнь оргазмом, он представляет, как плотно обхватывают член Джоша стенки мышц. Следом кончает и Джош, изливаясь внутрь Криса и практически падая на него сверху. 

\- Ты милый, - шепчет Джош, целуя Криса в раскрасневшуюся, влажную от слёз щёку. Крис и сам не заметил, что плакал, очки запотели, и Крис снимает их, сейчас Джош не препятствует ему.

\- Я не милый! Какому парню вообще понравится, если его назовут милым? И кстати, слезь с меня, ты тяжёлый, - чтобы скрыть своё смущение, Крис изображает недовольство, но Джош лишь посмеивается и откатывается в сторону.

\- А мне бы понравилось, если бы меня назвали милым, - Джош накрывает одеялом себя и Криса, обнимая того поперёк талии. Крис хочет сходить в душ, из него вытекает сперма, а зад саднит, но он боится столкнуться с кем-нибудь из ребят, поэтому не двигается и в итоге так и засыпает.

Утром Крис просыпается раньше Джоша и позорно сбегает, струсив. Уже дома принимает душ, пытаясь осмыслить всё, что случилось этой ночью. Вспоминая обо всём, что было, Крис испытывает жгучий стыд, больше всего за то, что ему понравилось всё это. Как теперь быть с Джошем? Этот вопрос мучает Криса больше всего. Думая о Джоше, он испытывает неловкость, сладкое томление где-то в животе и чувство вины. А если это была всего лишь шутка? Джош, конечно, мог пошутить, но не стал бы он шутить подобным образом. По крайней мере, Крис так думает. Выйдя из душа, он видит мигающий огонёк входящего сообщения на телефоне. Крис с замиранием сердца открывает это сообщение, оказывающееся приглашением. Когда Джош произносит «оторвёмся как порнозвёзды», Крис чуть в обморок не падает, он сразу понимает, что это адресовано ему.

***

Замок на входной двери примёрз, и Крис с Джошем отправляются искать другой вход. Крису всё-таки приходится заговорить с Эшли. Он испытывает неловкость от того, что Джош стоит сзади и прожигает его взглядом. Слова Эшли про посиделки у огня, завернувшись в плед, походят на флирт, но Крис почему-то думает в этот момент про Джоша и его странное поведение.

Джош идёт вперёд, обходя дом в поисках лазейки, Крис плетётся за ним следом, таращась в его спину.

\- Эш сегодня потрясно выглядит, да? - говорит Джош, Крис лишь растеряно угукает. - Вот уж точно, в тихом омуте черти водятся... А с виду тихоня. Да, я бы совсем не прочь покувыркаться с ней в снегу, - Джош останавливается и смотрит на Криса с улыбкой, Крису неприятно от его слов. Даже как-то… больно?

\- Ну да… ну да… - Крис не хочет показывать, что на самом деле испытывает в этот момент, и всё, что ему хочется, - это поскорее закончить этот разговор.

\- Скажи мне, когда же ты наконец ей засадишь? Разве ты не стал уверенней теперь? - последние слова заставляют Криса поёжиться от того, как Джош говорит это, словно издеваясь. За последние дни Крис успел себе напридумывать, что Джош к нему что-то испытывает, и сейчас чувствует себя полнейшим дураком, который сам себя накрутил, придумав то, чего нет, и в то же время ощущает непонятного характера тоску, но ему даже разбираться не хочется, с чем это связано. - Да ладно, чего ты тянешь? Вы и так всё время проводите вместе.

\- Да, но мы друзья… - он нехотя отвечает, мысленно умоляя Джоша прекратить.

\- Послушай! Ну оглянись, посмотри, какая красота! И здесь нет родителей! Что может быть романтичней, чем эта обстановка, сулящая любовные приключения!

\- Джош, всё, хватит! Давай не будем… давай просто найдём уже окно, в которое можно залезть, хорошо? - Крис страдальчески сводит брови, Джош кивает и окидывает его долгим взглядом.

\- А может, ты уже не так пылаешь страстью к Эшли? - Джош приближается к нему так, что Крис может ощутить его горячее дыхание на своих губах. - Ну да ладно, пойдём!

Весь оставшийся путь Крис прибывает в полнейшем смятении, он просто идёт за Джошем, смотря в одну точку. Подойдя к окнам подвала, они пододвигают мусорный контейнер. Джош подстраховывает Криса, теперь касания его рук вызывают у Криса трепет, а он словно невзначай приобнимает Криса за талию, проводит ладонями по бёдрам. Крис глубоко вдыхает, ему не хочется прерывать тактильный контакт, но и стоять так он тоже не может, поэтому, скрепя сердце, он залазит в окно. Весьма неудачно залазит, упав и болезненно приложившись спиной.

\- Крис, пиздец какой! Ты жив там? - Джош обеспокоенно заглядывает в окно.

\- Ух… порядок! - Крис кое-как поднимается, кряхтя, как старичок, и именно в этот момент в подвале лопается лампочка. От неожиданности Крис чуть не падает снова. Джош отдаёт ему зажигалку, предлагает растопить замок, сделав огнемёт из дезодоранта, и уходит, оставив Криса одного в этом тёмном подвале. Крис давно не боится темноты, но всё равно пытается побыстрее уйти оттуда. Поднявшись в ванную комнату, он уже наклоняется, чтобы открыть шкафчик и достать дезодорант, и тут на него выпрыгивает нечто зубастое и мохнатое, это нечто почти сбивает Криса с ног. Откуда в шкафчике в ванной взялась эта зверюга? Крис берёт дезодорант и, сделав глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь после испуга, выходит из ванной. Но не тут-то было, чьи-то руки хватают его за шею и зажимают рот, Крис, перепугавшись, начинает дёргаться и в итоге падает на пол вместе с незнакомцем. Незнакомец прижимается холодным носом к виску Криса, и тот слышит знакомый смех. 

\- Джош! - возмущённо вскрикивает Крис, убирая его руку со своего рта. - Я чуть прям тут не скончался! - они так и лежат на полу, Джош смеётся и крепко обнимает Криса, не давая тому встать. - Но ладно, отлично подъебнул, - Крис оборачивается и встречается взглядом с Джошем; тот перестаёт смеяться. Крис, сам не понимая зачем, быстро целует Джоша в уголок губ, но потом, словно опомнившись, отдёргивается и, скинув руки Джоша с себя, встаёт. - Нужно дверь открыть, пока девчонки окончательно не окоченели, - Крис протягивает Джошу руку, помогая встать, стараясь при этом не смотреть ему в глаза. 

**00:41**

Крис приходит в сознание после того, как его вырубил маньяк. Кое-как у него получается подняться, голова кружится, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота, он отстранённо думает, что, скорее всего, у него сотрясение, но это блекнет по сравнению с ужасом, который он испытывает, думая о том, что этот псих может сделать с Джошем и Эшли. В доме их явно нет, Крис замечает, что дверь на улицу открыта, и понимает, что это может быть ловушка, бля, да это скорей всего она и есть! Но Крис просто не может сидеть в доме, здесь тоже не так уж и безопасно. Он идёт вперёд по тропе, видя кровавые следы на снегу, порывисто вдыхает и на негнущихся ногах направляется туда, куда ведёт этот след, в горле стоит ком ужаса. У Криса прямо перед лицом откуда ни возьмись появляется измазанное кровью чучело, от испуга голова Криса начинает болеть ещё сильнее. Чуть дальше тупик, и в нём лежит свиная голова, Крис облегчённо выдыхает, это, конечно, не значит, что Джош и Эшли в порядке, но хоть какая-то надежда. Крис выходит обратно на развилку, сворачивает на дорогу, ведущую к амбару, и, зайдя внутрь, слышит голос Эшли, значит, с ней всё в порядке. Крис проходит в следующую комнату, загораются лампы, и он видит прикованных Эшли и Джоша, напротив которых стоит большая циркулярная пила.

\- Привет и спасибо, что присоединился ко мне, - раздаётся механический голос. Джош без сознания, Эшли кричит, пытаясь разбудить его. - Сегодня, мы проведём испытания воли, - Крис отчаянно пытается вскрыть дверь, он смотрел фильм «Пила» и догадывается, что этот психопат приготовил ему. Джош приходит в себя и растеряно смотрит по сторонам. - Эксперимент. Для этого эксперимента нам понадобятся двое подопытных… Джошуа и Эшли… - они тоже поняли, что будет происходить дальше. - Но есть ещё один отважный участник, который решит, кому из них жить, а кому умереть, - Крис уже оставил тщетные попытки взломать дверь и теперь обречённо смотрит через решётку. Включается пила, Крису срочно нужно выбрать и повернуть рычаг. У Криса голова просто пополам раскалывается, он не хочет, чтобы кто-то из них умирал, но нужно срочно решить. 

\- Эшли! Прости меня… - он выбирает Джоша, стараясь не слушать мольбы Эшли, потому что выбрать её он просто не может. Крис поворачивает рычаг, но тот всё равно переключается в сторону Джоша.

\- А… ясно, ты решил спасти… Эшли.

\- О нет, это ошибка! Я не хотел!

\- Я думал, мы друзья!

\- Джош, прости меня… - Крису кажется, что у него земля уходит из-под ног, он так хочет, чтобы эта чёртова пила остановилась. - Прости, просто, прости! - он уже ничего не может сделать.

\- Как ты можешь! 

\- Остановитесь! Так нельзя! - где-то в глубине души Крис всё ещё надеется, что это розыгрыш. - Остановитесь! Хватит! Так нельзя! - Крис закрывает голову руками, видя, как пила вонзается в тело Джоша. «Это неправда, не может быть правдой! Нет-нет-нет-нет!» - звучит у него в голове. - Джош! Джош, прости меня! - Джош замолкает, всё кажется Крису таким нереальным.

\- Что произошло? Крис, прошу, скажи мне, что он живой, Крис! - Крис молчит, он не может собраться, в сознание его приводит звук открывающийся двери.

\- Я сейчас тебя освобожу, Эш… - тихо проговаривает он и бежит к Эшли. Крис пытается вести себя рассудительно, даже успокаивает Эш, но его потряхивает изнутри, а сердце сдавливает болью. Он не помнит, как они оказываются на улице и как встречают Мэтта с Эмили, у него начинается истерика. До него в полной мере доходит, что Джоша больше нет. Крис обхватывает себя за плечи и опускается на колени, повторяя, что убил Джоша, ему так больно, он чувствует себя так, словно умер там с Джошем. 

Эмили и Мэтт собираются позвать на помощь, а Крис с трудом берёт себя в руки и отправляется вместе с Эшли искать Сэм, надеясь, что маньяк ещё не добрался до неё. 

В доме Сэм они не находят. Эшли благодарит Криса за то, что он спас её, а ему просто невыносимо слышать это, потому что всё было совсем не так, он хотел пожертвовать ею. Тем временем они спускаются в подвал, истеричность Эшли уже довольно сильно нервирует Криса, и этот призрак с кукольным домиком нервирует Криса. Читая дневник Ханны, Крис чувствует угрызения совести, хотя он и ни при чём здесь, он даже и не знал об этом жестоком розыгрыше. А Эшли знала, и Крису уже не кажется, что она такая прекрасная и замечательная. А когда они идут дальше, попутно обсуждая прошлогодние события, выясняется, что она считает, что Ханна сама виновата, и Крис немного теряется - он думал, она… другая, что ли, не такая жестокая. Крису по лицу прилетает деревянной балкой, так и завершается этот неловкий разговор. Дойдя до лестницы вниз, Эшли снова начинает психовать и отказываться искать Сэм, Крис же, хоть и не отличается особой храбростью, не намерен возвращаться, он не чувствует страха, после того, как Джош умер, ему стало как-то всё равно, что будет с ним самим. Они спускаются всё ниже, Эш говорит, что всё это - поддельные газеты, кровь свиней - похоже на подставу, Крис соглашается, он всё ещё надеется, что всё это шутка, хоть и видел распиленного Джоша с кишками наружу. 

Они находят чучело в одежде Сэм, а немного позже и саму Сэм, только вот она без сознания, а через мгновение и сам Крис оказывается без сознания.

Просыпаясь, Крис понимает, что головная боль прошла, это хорошо, только вот он прикован к стулу, как и Эшли, а это очень даже дерьмово. На столе лежит пистолет, а Эшли, кажется, собирается признаться Крису в любви, но он не может сказать, что любит её, потому что не испытывает к ней подобные чувства, ещё буквально неделю назад испытывал, а сейчас нет, как отрезало.

\- Успокойся. Всё будет нормально, мы выберемся отсюда, - как раз в этот момент на потолке начинает работать циркулярная пила, а из динамиков снова раздаётся механический голос, который вещает о том, что Крису снова предстоит сделать выбор. Крис готов расплакаться от досады и бессилия, он не хочет убивать Эшли, она не заслужила смерти, но и сам он не заслужил вот так вот умереть. Он шепчет, что спасёт её, и, крепко стиснув зубы, подносит пистолет к шее и быстро, пока не появились сомнения, нажимает на курок. Ничего не происходит, Крис открывает зажмуренные глаза, Эшли кричит, и, повернувшись, Крис видит, что к ним подходит маньяк. Крис стреляет в него до тех пор, пока пули не заканчиваются, но это не имеет никакого эффекта. Патроны холостые. Маньяк подходит вплотную к столу и снимает маску… это Джош. Он улыбается, а у Криса сердце ухается куда-то вниз, а во рту пересыхает. 

\- Джош… - одними губами произносит Крис и слышит оглушающий истеричный смех. Джош с упоением рассказывает, как готовил этот спектакль, пока подоспевшие Майк и Сэм развязывают их с Эшли. Крис вроде и рад, что Джош жив, но в то же время не понимает, за что он так с ним, с Крисом, поступил. 

\- Тебе хана! - зло произносит Майк.

\- Майк, он болен… - несмотря на всё, что Джош натворил, Крис пытается защитить его, потому что понимает, что Майк сильнее и что он победит в случае чего. Джош говорит про сенсацию в интернете, которой они станут, когда видео облетит весь мир. Майк вырубает Джоша ударом по голове.

Крис нервно кусает губы, пока они с Майком ведут Джоша в сарай.

\- Ребята, ну вы чего? Вы чего делаете, может, хватит, а?

\- Заткнись, - Майк в гневе, Крис пошёл вместе с ним, чтобы он не убил Джоша в укромном уголке.

\- Крис… - Джош смотрит на Криса с надеждой, Крис уже оправдывает его, в мыслях повторяя, что Джош болен, что это всё из-за потери сестёр, что он, в конце концов, заслуживает право на месть, но Крису больно от того, что Джош поступил так с ним. Просто больно. - Братан…

\- Я тебе не братан, - Крис опускает взгляд, когда произносит это.

\- Куда мы идём? Куда вы меня тащите? 

\- Запрём тебя, братан. Посидишь там до утра, пока не приедет полиция, - Майк толкает Джоша так, что тот падает.

\- Да вы чё, я ничего не сделал! - Крис видит, что Джош нестабилен, но не думает, что он мог причинить кому-то реальный вред.

\- Ты убийца грёбанный! - Майк снова толкает только что поднявшегося Джоша. Тот говорит, что ничего не сделал Джессике. 

Крис не выдерживает и делает Джошу выговор, тот внимательно на него смотрит, а затем отвечает полнейший бред. «Джош совсем с катушек слетел. Если бы я знал, что всё так плохо… если бы я что-нибудь сделал, чтобы помочь ему!» - думает Крис. Они приходят в амбар, Майк валит Джоша на землю и выкручивает руки.

\- Чувак, - окрикивает Крис Майка, чтобы тот не слишком усердствовал. Майк продолжает. - Ну ты что?! - Джош снова говорит, что не убивал Джессику, Крис ему верит. - Чёрт… Майк здесь что-то не так, я думаю, он не врёт. 

\- Смеёшься?

\- Я… я просто так думаю. Блин, это же Джош, он пошутить - да, может, но не убивать же! Я просто не верю, что он это сделал, что он реально причинил вред Джессике, не могу поверить… - Майк не слушает Криса.

\- Всё не так! Всё должно быть по-другому! Слушайте, ну почему вы так со мной поступаете? - Джош смотрит на Криса с такой печалью в глазах, и Крису совсем не хочется запирать здесь Джоша, но его мнение мало кого волнует, большинство решило, что нужно запереть. Джош кричит, что все они трусы, Крис предпочитает ничего не говорить, так как слишком подавлен, чтобы спорить с Джошем. Когда они с Майком привязывают Джоша к колонне, тот начинает что-то неразборчиво бормотать. - Что за чушь он теперь мелет? Раньше такое было?

\- Нет, по крайней мере, не при мне… - Джош начинает доставать Майка, намеренно выводя его из себя, и Майк ведётся на это, психует и наставляет на Джоша пистолет. Крис ударяет Майка по рукам битой, даже не успев подумать, испугавшись.

\- Обалдел? Думал, я выстрелю? Да, ладно Крис, ты же меня знаешь.

\- Я… я испугался. В следующий раз предупреждай, ладно?

\- Крис, иди в дом, я побуду здесь с ним, - Крис не уверен, что оставлять Майка с Джошем хорошая идея, но и сам остаться с ним наедине не может. - Иди, они там, наверное, уже с ума сходят от волнения.

\- Хорошо. Ты это… аккуратней с ним, окей? - Майк раздражённо вздыхает, но кивает.

\- Крис! - окрикивает его Джош, когда Крис уже собирается уходить. - Я хочу сказать…

\- Говори, - Крис смотрит на Джоша, ожидая, что тот снова как-то пошутит.

\- То, что тогда было, это… это было по-настоящему, всё было всерьёз, я не прикалывался, - Джош смотрит на Криса странным, больным взглядом, Крис сразу понимает, о чём речь, трёт переносицу и, быстро облизнув пересохшие губы, коротко кивает Джошу. Майк с подозрением на них смотрит.

\- О чём вообще речь? - он складывает руки на груди и сводит брови.

\- Слушай, Майк, не влезай в чужие разговоры, это не очень-то прилично, братан, - Джош окидывает Майка неприязненным взглядом.

\- Ни о чём, это кхм… личное. Я пойду, - Крис разворачивается и уходит оттуда чуть ли не бегом. Лицо горит, ему так стыдно, конечно, он знает, что Майк ничего не понял, но всё равно кажется, что он обо всём догадался.

**04:44**

Крис с незнакомцем идут к ангару, чтобы вытащить оттуда Джоша. Крис мысленно ругает Майка и себя и страшно боится, что вендиго добрался до Джоша. Чтобы немного отвлечься от переживаний, Крис расспрашивает незнакомца про вендиго. 

Зайдя в ангар, Крис видит следы крови на земле и опрокинутый табурет, на котором сидел Джош.

\- О нет… нет-нет-нет! Джош… Что с ним случилось? Мы опоздали! - Крис ходит по ангару, осматриваясь по сторонам в надежде, что Джош всё-таки здесь, но его нет. У Криса против воли на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, он так обрадовался, когда это всё оказалось розыгрышем, а теперь Джоша утащил вендиго, и это уже на самом деле. Незнакомец говорит Крису, чтоб тот замолчал.

\- Надо уходить прямо сейчас, - говорит мужчина шёпотом.

\- Нужно найти Джоша, он может быть ещё здесь! - незнакомец приводит весьма убедительные доводы, и Крис, скрепя сердце, соглашается. Выходя из ангара, незнакомец вдруг останавливается и говорит Крису не двигаться, тот не успевает затормозить и наступает на ветку. И тут появляется монстр, худой с очень длинными конечностями, двигающийся с невероятной скоростью. Мужик опаляет вендиго из огнемёта, и через мгновение чудовище лишает незнакомца головы. Крис стреляет в летящего на него вендиго и убегает что есть сил, уже почти добежав до дома, падает с возвышения и болезненно ударяется коленками, но эта боль ничего сейчас не значит, его захлёстывают страх и адреналин. Выстрелив ещё два раза в преграждающего путь вендиго, Крис подбегает к дому и со всех сил стучится в дверь. К счастью, рядом оказывается Эшли, которая и впускает его, она поцеловала Криса, когда он уходил, но сейчас это мало волнует его. Крис, мягко говоря, в шоке, когда ребята расспрашивают его о случившемся, он отвечает, что незнакомца разорвали, а Джош… Крис надеется, что он жив, что его можно спасти. Но никто и пытаться не будет, отчаяние и беспомощность - вот что он чувствует сейчас, слишком много раз за эту ночь он испытывал эти чувства. 

Тут Майк вспоминает, что ключ от фуникулёра у Джоша, Эм говорит, что, возможно, Джош в шахтах. Крис смотрит в одну точку невидящим взглядом, Эшли успокаивающе поглаживает его по плечу и отходит, затем он слышит голоса, взволнованный - Эмили и испуганный - Эшли. Майк выгоняет Эмили, до Криса медленно доходит, что сейчас происходит, он с безразличием наблюдает за развивающимися действиями. А затем Майк хватает пистолет, вот это уже пугает Криса, но, к счастью, обходится без жертв, Майк уходит. Крис видел, на что способна эта тварь, он очень сомневается, что у Майка получится, но ему так сильно хочется верить, что тот справится, заберёт и ключи, и, самое главное, Джоша из лап вендиго. 

То, что происходит дальше, Крис помнит плохо, словно в тумане. Они идут за Майком, Крис медлит из-за боли в ноге. В итоге дальше Сэм отправляется одна, а Крис остаётся с Эш и Эм. Эмили плюётся ядом, а Эшли несчастно на неё смотрит и пытается оправдываться, Крис, конечно, может вмешаться, но это будет выглядеть нелепо, если парень вмешается в женские разборки. Когда они уже подходят к выходу из шахт, их настигают вендиго, они бегут что есть сил, Крис даже забывает о боли в ноге. В гостиной их догоняют. Крис стоит, не шевелясь, задерживая дыхание. Пока вендиго отвлекаются на Сэм и Майка, Крис пулей вылетает из дома, за ним следует Эшли, потом Эмили, а Сэм и Майка практически выбрасывает взрывной волной.

Позже, уже в вертолёте, Крис узнаёт, что Ханна стала вендиго и утащила ещё живого Джоша куда-то в шахты. Криса расспрашивают про произошедшее, он рассказывает всё как было.

\- Вы должны… должны спуститься туда. Джош… я думаю, он там… ещё жив. Понимаете? Вы должны его спасти… пожалуйста, - Крис опускает взгляд и повторяет: - Спасите его, он не заслужил этого. 

***

\- Сэм спрашивала, как у тебя дела, - Крис садится на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидит Джош с ноутбуком.

\- Она уже не злится на меня?

\- Она уже давно на тебя не злится.

\- Могла бы и зайти. Хотя ей, наверное, неприятно видеть эту рожу, - Джош улыбается, шрам на щеке растягивается, а клыки начинают торчать ещё сильнее. - А тебе, не противно? - Крис не отвечает, только склоняется ниже и нежно целует Джоша в шрам.

\- Такой ответ подойдёт?

\- Вполне. И Крис…

\- Что?

\- Я счастлив, что ты есть у меня, - Джош крепко обнимает Криса, утыкаясь лицом ему в живот. - Братан, ты мой свет в окошке.

\- Чувак, только не реви там, - в ответ раздаётся сдавленный смех Джоша.


End file.
